Origin of two souls
by Driger117
Summary: My custom origin story for the Soul swords. I just it threw together but please read. I kinda made it out in a fairy tale format so it is not in depth. Also please read the Authors note.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ A/N**

**Just a little new thing I threw together basically this is my own origin story for Soul Edge and Soulcaliber. This will be probably a threeshot just have to see oh and I haven't abandoned any of my fic I'm just trying to get up more chapters. enjoy**

* * *

There once was a kingdom, and in this kingdom lived the royal family and their subjects. The king, George and the Queen, Marianne had two children. Children's names were Marcus and Cornelia. The princess, Cornelia was kind, Compassionate, and generous. Prince Marcus however was her polar opposite he was ruthless, ambitious, greedy, and power hungry. Marcus also always hated Cornelia because she was favored more than him and was spoiled.

After many years had come to pass the king and queen were dying. Then the king, now old and frail on his deathbed named the now grown and beautiful Cornelia as his successor. This infuriated the prince as he was left with nothing but his name. He soon resolved that he would undermine his sister even at the cost of his life. The sister feeling sorry for her brother offered him a place as her adviser. The brother growing further into rage exclaimed he should rule. Soon after he fled vowing to kill her. She cried for him to return but he would not

The brother was sighted one year after. He had started a rebellion and gathered an army. The army and the brother marched into the kingdom and killed any who stood in their way. even the kingdom's army were no match for them. After destroying the army they approached the castle where they met the Queen.

The brother approached his sister and demanded the throne. The sister held fast and said no which enraged him to point of madness. His army saw this and backed up slightly. In his rage he stabbed her in the chest narrowly missing her heart.

Brother realizing what was done stared at the wounded queen. The sister stood carefully fearful of her brother. She said she was sorry and wished for him to be by her side but the brother grabbed his sister and choked her.

The brother squeezed her throat to point of unconsciousness. He ordered his men to take her away to rot in a cell. A day later she awoke to a jail cell in the dungeon beneath the castle alone and scared the sister cried for her brother. She cried for him to come back and change but she knew he wouldn't but she held hope even if it was false.

The brother visited his sister often. But she would often try to change him but he would not listen. The brother after becoming king ruled with an iron fist. The subjects were repressed and heavily taxed. The people wanted there queen back. The people after one year of being oppressed, rebelled against him and stormed the castle. The people were met with ample resistance and many were killed. While the guards were distracted a small force of loyalist went and saved their Queen.

The guards were slowly defeated and the survivors locked away. The Loyalists after saving their Queen took Marcus to have him executed for his treachery. The sister wouldn't allow it. The brother saw the opportunity and struck. Taking the guards sword he took his sister hostage.

He demanded to be free and if not he would kill his sister. The loyalists refused but Cornelia ordered them to let him go. She still wished to redeem him how foolish she was. The loyalist wouldn't listen and charged him. In a last desperate act he ran himself and his sister through with the sword.

When news arrived of the Queen death the Kingdoms mourned for many days. Marcus's body was burned and Cornelia was entombed by her parents with honor. Then as mourning ceased the kingdom realized their was no one left to rule and the kingdom descended into chaos and civil war which led to collapse. But that was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The brother and sister were dead but there Souls remained unable to pass on. They went there separate ways and watched as there kingdom fell and only the sister shed a tear. The brother scoffed and laughed as his soul darkened. From that day they wandered never stopping. And as they wandered the brother harbored his hate and the sister resolved to find a way to help her brother.

Many centuries later a blacksmith sought to create the perfect pair of swords for his king. The blacksmith studied magic in hope to add properties to his work. He came upon a book centuries old from long lost empire describing magical properties by sealing souls into gems. The Blacksmith amazed by this set to work getting the gems. After obtaining two gems he set out to find the souls to fill them. He sought out a witch to help him and found her.

The witch who had lived for many years helped him. She took the gems and found two souls. The souls were of a long lost kingdom she described. She told of this kingdom and it intrigued him greatly. The blacksmith who was curious of the souls asked the witch who they were. She told him of a royal line and a rebellion against the last Queen by her brother. She told him the souls within are last remnant of that once great line.

The blacksmith excited by this thanked the old witch set about to return home. When he arrived the blacksmith went to work and retrieved his apprentice and told him to help produce the swords. They worked many days and nights to create the perfect pair. After many attempts and much metal wasted they had succeeded.

The brilliant pair gleamed like silver and reflected like a mirror they were as close to perfection as a human could get pure and untouched. The blacksmith was in awe of there work but one piece yet remained. The blacksmith grabbed the two gems and put them on a separate sword.

The instant they touch two bright lights consume them. One blue the other red. The blacksmith was consumed by red the apprentice by blue. Inside the opposing lights the souls became bound to the swords and underwent many changes.

Inside the red the brother had awakened. Enraged by the binding he saw the blacksmith and consumed his very soul leaving his body to rot. The brother willed his steel body to change and it twisted into a grotesque form of metal and flesh. He lacked only one thing, a wielder. The brother took control of the former blacksmith and filled the lifeless body with his new powers. The powers took the Blacksmith's body and filled it with dark and evil energy.

The Energy corrupted the body and changed it. The hollowed body lifted lifelessly off the ground as if possessed. The skin darkened and turned to metal forming a demonic knight out of the former blacksmith. The brother satisfied with this christened his soulless wielder Knightmare and himself Inferno. And from that day until the end of time he was Soul Edge the cursed sword.

In side the blue the Sister awakened and sensed the chaos her brother was creating. She was worried of the evil he was sowing. She to had formed anew. The sister took her steel body and encased it in her power. The sword extended and froze in ice forming unnatural crystal which ran from hilt to point. The apprentice saw this but was frozen in place.

But it was not fear that kept him there it was rather the calm and peaceful atmosphere within the light. The sister looked out and wished to speak to him so the sister used her power to manifest herself. She took the form of an angel and called herself Elysium. She confronted the Apprentice and asked his name. He replied with Siegfried. The sister wished for him to wield her and she told him her origin and history. She told of her kingdom and her brother's cruelty and her quest to save him. Amazed by this he agreed to wield her. Elysium then engulfed the strong young man in her power and changed him. He grew a full head and his body became encased in ice. The ice turned to metal and formed armor before cracking and falling away. He was now a knight, a knight of good.

The sister happy with her work told the former apprentice to grab her. The blue and red ceased. When the light died Siegfried looked upon his master in horror he now twisted and unrecognizable . Once Knightmare saw Siegfried the knights eyes lit up red. The dead man jumped and brought its master down on the sister who helped her knight defend himself easily from the brother's assault.

They fought and people around town fled into there homes. There battle carried on for many minutes as Knightmare swung his master at his opponent, Siegfried enhanced by the sister fought to a standstill.

The sister was working on a plan and told her wielder to knock her brother from his pawn. Siegfried put all his strength into one final blow and so did Knightmare. The swing came down hard and it felt as if time itself stopped. What happened next caused the sister to weep many tears.

Elysium's wielder swung her though her brother and sliced him in half. The brother was not gone however. The brother in his last second he used his power and exploded outward taking the knights and his sister with him turning himself and his sister into fragments. Eventually those fragments would spread throughout world and change it greatly. But that is a story for the next chapter.


End file.
